The youth of the lord and the bard
by Revan Sama
Summary: There was a time where everything was pure white, innocent time, no betrayal of the person you admired so much or no family betrayed and slaughtered. They both met at Lothering during the blight...but what if they met before such dark time?
1. Chapter 1

Author: Revan Sama.

Game: Dragon age origins.

Pairing: Younger Cousland x younger Leliana.

Summary: There was a time where everything was pure white, innocent time, no betrayal of the person you admired so much or no family betrayed and slaughtered.  
>They both met at Lothering during the blight...but what if they met before such dark time?<p>

Disclaimer: doctorwho173 (on deviantart) own the character Ryan Cousland.

...

_Love can make a strong man weak_  
><em>A blind man see<em>  
><em>Love can set a prisoner free<em>  
><em>Love can make a man stand tall<em>  
><em>Or nations fall<em>  
><em>Love is the tug that pulls the rug<em>  
><em>Right from under your feet<em>

**-The Youth of the lord and the bard :Chapter 1-**

Leliana didn't know how was Lady Cecillie's home in Ferelden but in Orlais it was a castle!

There was a lot of places to explore and to hide.  
>The older noble lady could have thrown away Leliana when her mother died...But she didn't, instead the red haired girl took her mother place as a servant.<p>

Today, Lady cecillie was receiving a Ferelden Noble family Named Cousland. She knew them from the rebellion against Orlais or something like that.  
>Leliana didn't know much about them. Except what lady Cecillie told her, it was a powerful noble family in Highever.<p>

The older noble lady asked her not to bother her today since she was receiving them as guests.

But even if she wasn't talking to Cecillie, there was so much to do!

After doing a few chores, the cook told her to go to the cellar to give the dog his food and bring her some other ingredients that were in the cellar.

Leliana didn't liked that dog much. He was dangerous, mean and bite easily but he could protect them from the thieve...If he didn't kill the thieves first.

She went down to the cellar with a some meat for the beast.

It was there, staring at her with its golden eyes. She quickly opened the door, gave the food and closed quickly.  
>After doing so, she went on the other side of the cellar to found the ingredients for the cook. However, she stopped searching after hearing a low menacing growl.<p>

She froze and slowly turned around. The dog was outside his cage, she didn't closed the door well enough!

Leliana's blue eyes widen as the dog came closer.

She couldn't escape. The dog was blocking her way to the exit. She couldn't ask for help. All the others servants were occupied elsewhere.

When suddenly...

A young boy around her age appeared out of nowhere and was putting some distance between the dog and her.

The dog was approaching dangerously close. Leliana shout to the young boy:

"Run! Or you'll get hurt too!"

"No way! I'll protect you." Reply the young boy.

Suddenly the dog jumped on them, Leliana Screamed and closed her eyes.

...

Nothing happened.

As she opened her eyes again, her eyes widen at the scene.

The young boy let himself bite by the dog to protect Leliana. She gasped as the blood was falling from his hand but the Boy wasn't going to give up.  
>He still try to push the dog away without using his small sword, he didn't want to hurt the dog but he didn't want to let it hurt Leliana neither.<p>

The injury on his hand would have gotten worst...if an older young man wouldn't have come to help.

The young boy and this older young man seemed to know each other.

"Fergus!" Called the young boy.

But as soon as the dog was put in the cage again, the older young man scolded the young boy.

"What were you thinking little brother? You could have lose your arm! You could have asked for help or something!"

Apparently it was the young boy's older brother. He looked like a soldier, he had an armor, a sword and a shield but the shield didn't look like a shield made in Orlais.

"But-" Before the young boy could say anything in his defense, The older young man, named Fergus noticed Leliana behind his little brother and began to smile AND tease his little brother :

"Ohoh! I see! You wanted to protect yourself your little girlfriend! As expected from my little brother."

"W-What?" asked a blushing Leliana.

"F-Fergus!" Now the young boy was blushing too.

"What is going on here?" Suddenly, a beautiful woman came down to cellar. A well dressed woman. She appeared to be noble and to know the two young man.

"It's nothing mother." Said Fergus while laughing nervously.

"Nothing? Ryan's hand is injured and you say it's nothing? Ryan Cousland explain yourself, What happened here?"

Cousland! That was the name of the noble family that was visiting Lady Cecilie. Then, this young boy was...of a noble family!

Leliana felt really bad about it.  
>It was her fault if that noble boy got injured, she couldn't protect herself and because of that she would get into trouble and cause trouble to Lady Cecillie...<p>

But...Before she could say it was her fault, Ryan said:

"It's my fault mother, I was exploring the place and I when I got here the dog was attacking this girl. And instead of calling help I try to help her on my own...I'm sorry but it's not her fault so..."

Leliana couldn't believe what she heard! A noble was defending her. Even thought it was her fault that he got injured.

The woman looked at her son for a while then approached Leliana and asked her:

"I am Eleanor Cousland. Can you tell me your name miss?"

"Ah-Y-Yes my lady! my name Leliana..."

Even if she was still concerned and mad at her son, this woman had a gentle and kind smile when she was speaking to Leliana. Somehow it made her remember her own mother.

"Well at any rate, I am glad that you are not hurt. Please be more careful next time all right?"

"Yes...I'm sorry my lady."

Then Eleanor Cousland looked at her youngest son and put some bandage on his injured hand.

"I understand your intensions my son, but next time try to be a bit more careful."

"Yes Mother." said Ryan with a small smile.

"Good. I must go back. Your father is probably wondering where we are and still talking to lady Cecillie, Fergus I need you to come with me as well. Ryan try to stay out of trouble."

As Eleanor Cousland leaved she also said Farwell to Leliana.

Leliana and Ryan were now alone in the cellar. He turned around to look at Leliana.

"Sorry about that. You're alright?"

"Yes..."

Even thought he was just a child like her, he was still part of a noble family.

"I-I'm sorry, my lord, I didn't mean to make trouble, please forgive me." Said Leliana while being a bit nervous. She didn't want to cause more trouble to lady Cecilie.

Ryan was a bit surprised at her reaction and a bit disappointed that she was so formal now that she knew who he was. yet he had an idea how to change that.

"I'll forgive you only on one condition!" said Ryan with a big grin.

Leliana stared at him for a moment, fearing the worst.

However she never thought that what the young lord would say would make her blush this much:

"Only if you become my friend."

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

Author: Revan Sama.

Game: Dragon age origins.

Pairing: Younger Cousland x younger Leliana.

Summary: There was a time where everything was pure white, innocent time, no betrayal of the person you admired so much or no family betrayed and slaughtered.  
>They both met at Lothering during the blight...but what if they met before such dark time?.<p>

Disclaimer: doctorwho173 own the character Ryan Cousland.

Author's note: Someone asked about Ryand and Leliana's age...hmm...I'll would have say something like 10 years old or something like that...At any rate, they aren't teen yet.  
>And if it doesn't make any sense then...Do as if it make sense lol.<p>

_Darkness..._  
><em>A cold place with no comfort nor warm.<em>  
><em>Alone in such place...the guards had their fun with her and let her perish in this cell.<em>  
><em>No...No Marjolaine to come for help this time.<em>  
><em>No tease, no roguish smile nor delightful laugh.<em>  
><em>Only remain the bitterness, only remain her cheeks wet with tears.<em>  
><em>Only remain revenge!<em>

...

_The only home he knew was gone._  
><em>Everyone died.<em>  
><em>Killed by the men of his father's best friend.<em>  
><em>No father to tell him how proud he is of his youngest son.<em>  
><em>No mother to tell him to behave himself or that he should find himself a bride soon.<em>  
><em>No elder brother to train with or to tease him.<em>  
><em>Only remain the disgusting taste of hate.<em>  
><em>Only remain revenge!<em>

Yet...Even though their innocence was gone, a precious memory still wandered inside their heart.  
>A precious memory of innocent first love.<p>

**-The Youth of the lord and the bard :Chapter 2-**

"You're alright Leliana?"

"Y-yeah...A bit..." Why did Ryan's older brother, Fergus Cousland had to tell them that horrible story?

Why did she had to hear it again?

The tale of the witch Flemeth.

That was one of the rare stories that Leliana disliked the most.

It was already evening, how was she suppose to sleep after that?

"Come on it wasn't so scary, was it?" Ryan tried to cheer up his special friend.

"..." And failed miserably.

All sudden, Leliana's depressing face was replaced with a big smile that covered her entire face.

"I know! How about you sleep in my room this night? I'll feel much better if you stay..."

"Eeeeeeh? B-But Leliana, that's just..."

"? What's wrong? You don't want to sleep by my side?" asked sadly the red haired girl.

Ryan was still blushing and embarrassed but he didn't wanted to hurt Leliana's feelings.

It was much easier to train with a sword with his friends or his brother than dealing with a girl.

"That's not what I meant but-"

"Then there is no problem, right? It's decided! you'll sleep here!" said Leliana while giggling.

(You decided that on your own...) Thought the young cousland. But he didn't protest anymore and gave up.

...

Seconds were overflowing.

Minutes were passing.

Hours were arriving.

And young lord Ryan Cousland just couldn't sleep.

Just when they got on the bed, Leliana has fallen asleep faster than he thought it was possible.

He felt a bit nervous, it was the first time he had to sleep in a girl's room.

Sure he did sleep with his mother when he was little but he was three years old!

This wasn't the same.

"Ryan..." Suddenly Leliana called his name.

"Hmm? What is it Leliana?" but she didn't answer.

Apparently she was talking in her sleep.

Since he thought it was nothing, Ryan decided to try sleeping.

"I like you..."

The young Cousland froze. His blue eyes widen.

What?

He stared at Leliana's sleeping form, she was smiling in her sleep.

If he was already embarrassed or nervous now it was worst.

He decided to try to get some sleep.

(One Mabari, Two Mabari, Three Maba-)

"Ryan..." Again she called his name while sleeping but this time she was much closer.

"Wh-" Before he could say anything, she was hugging him and he was now her pillow.

Ryan could felt his heart beating faster and faster. Leliana was getting closer and...

"...?"

She kissed him on the cheek and remain asleep. Leliana's face was peaceful and if she was afraid or concerned about the terrifying tale Fergus Cousland had told them before, it was now gone.

The next morning, the young girl with red hair was in a very good mood.

Ryan Cousland had messy hair and still had a very red face.

Which his elder brother notice and teased him the whole day about it.

His mother and his father wasn't any better when they told him that he had their permission to take Leliana to their castle in Highever as his future bride.

END

Bonus:

"Did you sleep well dear?" asked lady Cecillie.

"Yes my lady! Very well!" answered a cheerful Leliana.

"Oh...And you seem in good mood too. Anything special happened?"

The only answer she gave to Lady Cecillie was a big grin and a small blush.


	3. Chapter 3 END

Author: Revan Sama.

Game: Dragon age origins.

Pairing: Younger Cousland x younger Leliana.

Summary: There was a time where everything was pure white, innocent time, no betrayal of the person you admired so much or no family betrayed and slaughtered.  
>They both met at Lothering during the blight...but what if they met before such dark time?.<p>

Disclaimer: doctorwho173 own the character Ryan Cousland.

_She felt her own lips trembling against his, it was the ultimate bliss, her mind reeling with thoughts of him, him, him._

_Leliana didn't know when it had happened; when she loved Ryan Cousland, her noble Grey Warden to the point of obsession.  
>She would watch his gentle, loving blue eyes gazing upon her with a love equal to hers.<em>

_His very being put Leliana in a different world, free to live and be safe. Ryan felt the same._

_He loved her soft, pink lips, fixated on how they moved, pursed, and flitted in her many expressions._

_They were each other light, in each other arms they could forget the darkness of their lives._

_There was more than hate and revenge in this journey._

_To have met Ryan at Lothering like this, to have befriended him, to have gained his love...To Leliana it was truly a miracle of the Maker._

_But without knowing, his heart was already hers and hers was his._

_They have both forgot about it, but their hearts haven't._

_Their forgetful pure childish love has matured to something much stronger._

_A precious memory of their former innocence was still alive inside their hearts._

**-The Youth of the lord and the bard : Last Chapter-**

"Y-you're...You're leaving?" asked sadly Leliana.

It's been three weeks that the Cousland family had stayed in lady Cecillie's estate.  
>But now it was time for them to leave and return in Ferelden, in Highever. That would also mean that Ryan would have to leave too and Leliana disliked that.<p>

"Y-yeah, Father said that we stayed enough and he still had many things to do at home. Sorry Leliana..." Ryan also disliked to leave his special friend.

During the three weeks, Leliana and he became very good friend. She would tell him a few tales that her mother told her before she died.  
>He would willingly listen to them, there was so many tales he hadn't heard about before.<br>Leliana would watch Ryan train with his older brother Fergus.  
>He would always try a special move to impress her but Fergus would always win and tease his little brother much to Ryan's embarrassment and Leliana would just giggle.<br>Sometime the younger Cousland would try to show the young red haired girl how to use a sword.

They knew each other only for three weeks but...Their little friendship has become something quite special.

"..." Ryan began to panic a bit when he saw tears in Leliana's eyes.

"Ah, But, you know...You can come with us if you want!" Said Ryan with a big smile.

"I can't do that. What about Lady Cecillie? I can't leave her alone." answer Leliana.

The younger Cousland was a bit disappointed but he nodded anyway.

"...Ryan..." Leliana called out his name in a low voice.

She seemed more upset than before.

"Y-Yeah? What is it?" he asked nervously.

"...Do you have...others girls friends?"

"Uh? What?" He was confused by her question.

"W-Well if you do have some...I don't think I'll like that..."She said. Her cheeks became red.

"Well I do know a few girls...why?" Why did she seem even more upset than before?

"Is...That so."

"...Leliana, why are you upset?" She turned her head to the other side. She wouldn't look in Ryan's eyes.

"I'm not upset..." Why did he think that she was cute when she was sulking?

"Does it bother you so much that I'm friend with other girls?" He asked with a small grin.

At the question, she began to turn more red. After a few minutes she nodded:

"I'll only forgive you if you say 'I like you Leliana'."

This time it was Ryan's turn to turn red, he avoided her eyes for a bit and mumbled :

"I...I like you..."

"What? I didn't hear that."

Then he stared back at her. Still embarrassed.

"A-Anyway, even if I do know a few girls, Leliana is still my special friend and that won't change..."

"...? Really?" Her face was as bright as the sun.

She took his hands in hers and said with a big smile.

"Me too!"

Her smile was really infectious, he couldn't help but smile back.

"Ryan? It's time! We must leave!" His father was calling, he had to leave.

But even if he had to leave, even if he should forget about his words, even if she should forget about it too. Her heart wouldn't let her do so.

That memory of their short time together as children would remain unconsciously.

Until they meet again.

END

"I came to Ferelden and the Chantry because I was being hunted. I walked where the Maker led me and he has rewarded me for my faith. I found _you._"

_Again..._


End file.
